Tell me where it Hurts
by Luckster25
Summary: You're exhausted. Negan is exhausted. You've both had a hell of a shit day, but Negan knows just how to make you feel better... Smutty Negan/Reader one shot.


The moonlight flickers through the branches of the decaying trees, causing the damp leaves to shimmer beneath your feet as you trudge through the cold, fall forest. You move silently with your knife poised; though it had thankfully been a quiet night so far. You glance up ahead of you, watching Negan and following behind in his trail; your eyes fixed on Lucille as she rests over his shoulder.

Negan slows, allowing you to catch up to him. "Shit. It's getting late." He's not wrong; you've been walking for hours in the dark and you're wondering how much longer you can keep going. You attempt to suppress a shiver as you stand beside him. He notices. "And fucking cold." He lowers Lucille to the ground and unzips his jacket without hesitation, pulling it around your shoulders.

"You can't stay out in here in just a t-shirt." You contest.

"Look at me." He laughs. "Don't fucking worry about me." He gazes ahead and squints in the darkness. "We passed a place on the way down here; it can't be much fucking further…" his words are muttered as though speaking just as much to himself as to you.

"I remember seeing it." The place looked trashed when you'd driven past it a day previous; boarded up doors and smashed in windows. But it'd be better than staying out here all night. Negan turns back to you, placing a hand against your cheek.

"You okay, doll?" He runs a finger gently along the bruising developing on your jawline. You nod; although it hurts like hell. "Stupid fucking dead fuckers…" he mumbles. You smile, reassuring him you're okay. "They fucking came from nowhere-"

"Hey." You press a finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's not your fault. It's just, unfortunate." He rolls his eyes with a sigh and tangles his hand through your hair, pulling you against him so your head and hand press against his warm chest. And it wasn't his fault; the goddamn corpses were ambling all over the road and he couldn't have stopped the truck in time; he'd tried, but hit a body at just the wrong angle and the pickup flipped, veering across the road and landing on its roof with the two of you inside of it; and you'd been lucky to make it out of the truck without being eaten alive.

"I know, doll." He places a kiss on your forehead.

"Look, let's find the house and we can keep warm – or at least, dry, for the night."

"Don't worry about keeping warm, doll, you got me for that." Negan smirks as you look up at him and you know exactly what he's thinking about. You try to hide the smirk forming on your own lips as you pull away from him and start heading onward through the trees.

* * *

It takes another two hours on foot, but you eventually locate the abandoned building. Your calves are aching and it's beginning to spit with rain as you approach the porch and reach for the door handle. The wooden slats previously nailing the door shut appear to have long since rotted, and the door pushes easily open.

Negan stops you from entering, holding you back with a firm hand before holding up Lucille and thudding harshly against the door frame. You listen silently for signs of the undead.

Nothing.

"Seems all fucking clear to me." He announces, striding inside. You follow behind.

The place is small and thick with dust. There's a tired-looking, brown leather couch in the centre of the room opposite a stone fireplace, and very little other intact furniture; the place is trashed; but it's somewhere to sleep before continuing on foot back to the Sanctuary tomorrow.

Negan throws Lucille down against the sofa and stands in front of the fireplace. You shiver again and he glances at you. "You alright?"

You nod. "I just hurt." You admit, kicking your boots off and dropping to the floor before running your hands along the back of your legs. Negan watches you for a moment.

"Let's get a fucking fire going and get you out of those damp clothes." You raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks in response. "What? I'm trying to fucking help here, you know? Trust me." You shake your head and lay back against the floor, wrapping Negan's leather jacket tightly around your shoulders.

The sound of the rain now hammering outside lulls you into a partial sleep, and you might have drifted deeper if it wasn't for the sensation of Negan dragging his hand over your thighs and toward your hips.

"Tell me where it hurts." His voice is a whisper against your ear. You open your eyes to find he's resting on his side next to you, illuminated by the glow of the fire. You smile softly, gazing into his heavy, hazel eyes.

"Here," you respond, bringing a hand up to your face and along the bruising. Negan leans forward and kisses your cheek delicately, his beard soft against your skin.

"There?" He mumbles, placing further kisses along your jaw line toward you lips.

"Uh-huh."

He reaches your mouth, "There?" he mutters, placing a single kiss against your lips before opening his eyes to meet yours.

"Definitely," you whisper, pulling your hand around the back of his neck. He leans toward you, his mouth pressing back against yours. His tongue parts your lips as he slides a hand underneath your shirt and over your stomach. His kisses begin to trail downward, along your jaw and over your neck as he pulls open his leather jacket that you'd wrapped around yourself.

Negan pulls himself up, gazing down at you and moving his hand to the button of your pants; and he makes quick work of removing them. He re positions himself, his warm hands running up the back of your legs; slowly; gently; massaging your aching muscles and he knows exactly what you need without asking.

You lay your head back and close your eyes, enjoying his warmth on your cold, bare skin; but after a minute, the warmth of his hands becomes that of his lips as he presses hot kisses along the inside of your legs. There's a tingling heat building gradually between your thighs as his kisses move further upwards. But then he pauses, wrapping his hands underneath you and pulling you up, dragging his leather jacket from your shoulders and removing your shirt, landing the entirety of your clothing in a heap on the floor beside the fireplace.

Negan pulls you toward him, catching your lips with his as you wrap your arms around his neck and his kisses progress from soft and delicate, to deep and passionate as his tongue collides fiercely with yours. He unclasps your bra – discarding it along with the rest of your clothing – and breaks his kiss in order to remove his own shirt.

You catch him staring at you, as though admiring the sight of you naked and bathed in the glow of the nearby flames. You smile and his tongue plays over his bottom lip, "Fuck…" He mutters, grin creeping over his face. "Back to it." He chuckles, and then he's lowering you back to the floor, his mouth devouring your neck and collarbone; teeth grazing and leaving marks over your skin – his own personal mark and a reminder that you are his and his alone.

You arch your back as he moves down your body; and he pins your wrists firmly to the ground as his mouth moves over your breasts; nipping and sucking; causing a moan to escape you. He eventually loosens his grasp, sliding his hands to your black lace underwear and wasting no time in removing them before planting more kisses against your thighs.

And then he's right where you need him to be. You gasp as his tongue glides over you, pressing against your clit and the way he dips his tongue inside of you makes you desperate for more of him. But then his mouth is replaced with his fingers; and he knows just the right amount of pressure to apply to make you groan. You buck your hips, a silent plea that you need to feel his fingers inside of you.

This time you're fortunate Negan is happy to give you what you want; what you need. Because he knows you're tired and you're aching and all you need is him. But other times he's not so willing to give you what you want; other times, he drags it out long and slow and torturous until you're begging for his cock. But this time, he's feeling generous.

His finger presses against your wetness and he dips inside gently. He repeats the motion, moving in and out and building up a rhythm before pushing a second finger inside, curling into you and bringing you quickly to the edge of your orgasm. Your chest rises and falls rapidly as he moves his mouth back to your clit and continues to run his tongue over you.

"Shit, I can't-" and you know you've reached a point of no return. "Negan. Fuck." You come hard, intense pleasure rolling over you like waves as Negan continues to drive his fingers relentlessly into you, guiding you through your orgasm. Your breathing is heavy as you shudder and moan before him, but eventually Negan releases you, allowing you a moment to catch your breath as he sits back on his knees and works loose his belts.

"You okay, doll?" He questions, unzipping his strained pants and pulling them down along with his boxers to his knees. You gaze at his always-impressive erection and nod with a smirk on your face.

"Fuck, yes." You sigh breathlessly, taking Negan's hand as he pulls you up to him and onto his lap. You lower yourself slowly down, his hands now supporting your back as you feel his cock pressing into you. A gasp escapes your lips as you feel him guide his thick length further inside, filling you entirely. "Oh, God…"

"Not quite, but close." He chuckles as he moves his hands from your back and grasps your hips, pulling you up and firmly back down again. You wrap your arms around Negan's neck to steady yourself, and begin rocking your hips at a slow and steady pace; but it doesn't take long for Negan to take control as he digs his fingers into your hips and fucks you harder and faster.

Without warning he pushes you back to the floor, pinning you down and fucking you mercilessly close to a second release; the feel of his cock pounding inside you coupled with him kissing and biting at your neck is almost more than you can bear.

Negan closes his eyes as he falls up and down above you and he moves his fingers to your clit. He's exhausted from the day, and so are you; but that doesn't mean he has any intention of finishing without bringing you to heaven and back one more time. His breathing is heavy as he lowers himself and growls against you ear, "Fucking come for me, doll." He demands. And it doesn't take much more than that for you to reach your second release. You feel the heat explode inside you again as you tighten around Negan's thick cock, and your nails dig into his back as he reaches his own climax and releases his hot seed deep inside you. "Holy fuck. Fuck." He thrusts a couple more times before finally coming to a stop, wavering breathlessly above you.

"So, can we finally get some sleep now?" you smile as Negan grins above you.

"I think I could probably allow that." He responds, leaning down to kiss you once more before pulling himself out. He sits up on his knees, dragging his boxers and pants up before grabbing his leather jacket and dropping onto his side next to you. He leaves his pants unfastened and belt hanging open as he pulls you tight against him. You roll into him, burying your face into the warmth of his chest as he drapes his jacket over you.

It doesn't take long for you to drift off in Negan's arms; the feel of his fingers running patterns on your skin and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I put this up because it's been while since I wrote anything. That's literally it. Hope you enjoyed and if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know, I've been staring at the same fic for 5 hours. I give in. Please leave feedback I need to know...**


End file.
